I'll Search For You Forever
by Flamingoetsalsa
Summary: Sequel to my story I'll Always Love You Forever. The boys are at the memorial service when they are approached by a man who tells them something that sends there world upside down. Rated T for later chapters.
1. They're Not Dead?

Chapter 1-They're Not Dead?

The rain poured down that day, and it seemed only fit. The girls' memorial service was held in a large spacious park and plenty of people showed up. Of course their families were there, their parents heartbroken siblings either showing blank emotionless faces or sobbing dreadfully. Neighbors and close friends and even classmates showed up to pay their respects to each of the girls in turn. Then there were us, the 11 sullen boyfriends who stood in one group watching as slowly people made their way up to the small shrine with eleven pictures of each girl, the shrine already had flowers all around it, but more just kept coming. People came up and said they were sorry, but they didn't mean it. Their families came up mumbled that they were glad we could get close to the girls and were able to say goodbye, but we knew that somewhere deep down they blamed us for what happened, for us letting them get on that plane, for us for somehow and in someway making that plane crash, killing 11 girls who each one of us loved, with all our hearts.

We all just stood in a group mumbling thank you's or staying silent when people talked to us at all. We all were emotionless, we had already cried and thrown fits of rage when we had first found out the news.

"Such a dreadful day," A man in a black coat said wandering over. He was wearing dark shades even though it was pouring out. He wore now hood or cap so his short, black, and slightly spiky hair was soaked.

"Well, its a sad occasion," Trent mumbled to the man who shifted awkwardly on his heels before pulling out a small black wallet. He flipped it open to reveal a badge with FBI written on it.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but my name is Detective Peter Finch, I'm with the United States FBI and have been called up here to talk to you boys," The man explained promptly putting away his badge.

"Well, we're here so talk," Duncan said angrily. The man casually looked around and then shook his head.

"Is there anywhere more private we can talk?" The man asked.

"Not really," Geoff said shaking his head.

"Okay," The man whispered leaning in close so that only the boys could hear him. "This message is not for outside ears, you 11 have been specifically chosen to hear this message, so it is imperative that you promise me that no one else will find out about what I'm about to tell you, is that understood?" Detective Finch said in a very serious tone.

"Yeah, of course," Cody said quickly. Detective Finch nodded and looked at each of us in turn before finally taking a deep breath.

"The plane crash that killed your girlfriends was a hoax," Detective Finch said.

"What? How was it a hoax, the news crew got a full view of the plane it was destroyed," Noah said.

"That was a plane crash the government made happen to make a cover up story," Detective Finch explained.

"A cover up story? For what?" Trent asked.

"For the disappearance of 11 girls," Detective Finch said and we all froze as he began running off a list of names. "Bridgette, Gwen, Courtney, Katie, Lindsay, Beth, Leshawna, Izzy, Eva, Heather, and Sadie."

"You mean, they're not-" Geoff trailed off and Detective Finch nodded.

"Yes, your girlfriends are very much alive."


	2. The Search Gets A Hit

Chapter 2-The Search

We were all stunned and thrilled at the same time. Scared and happy, shocked and bursting with joy, whatever or however you wanted to describe the feeling, but there was also a strong tension in the room.

"Wait a moment, you said the plane crash was a hoax to cover up 11 disappearances, the girls have disappeared?" Harold asked.

"Unfortunately they have, but we do have some ideas of where they might have gone and might be," Detective Finch explained.

"Let us help, we'll do anything!" Tyler said quickly.

"I know and we do need your help, but you've got to understand that everything you see will not be pretty and no one is even guaranteeing that while its only been about a week since the girls have disappeared that any will even be alive," Detective Finch explained and we all exchanged determined looks.

"Whatever it takes, we're going to find our girlfriends," Geoff said.

"Okay, then let us go, we've got a lot to talk about and a lot more to execute," Detective Finch said straightening up and leading us out into the pouring rain. As we all shuffled away people stared and followed our very step and the girls' families scrutinized us for leaving their memorial service early, if only they knew that we were on a mission to save their daughters who for all they knew were dead. Detective Finch led us out of the park and along the sidewalk and to a group of black trucks. We all split up into groups and rode in the trucks and left the memorial service and soon arrived at a tall building. Once inside we were led the the elevator which we took to the basement and then were led to the stairs. We took them down a few flights and then a door opened to reveal a huge tech room. Computer screens were everywhere, other agents dressed like Detective Finch sat behind desks working silently. Detective Finch led us over to a desk where a man was buried behind tall folders.

"Johnathan," Detective Finch said softly. The man looked up and then moved a few things aside to get a better look at all of us.

"They'll have to do I guess," The man named Johnathan explained.

"Don't be so harsh, they just found out their supposedly dead girlfriends are alive, yet missing," A women said as she swept past picking up one of the folders off the cluttered desk. She walked over to a desk that was beside Johnathan's desk and opened the folder skimming through the pages inside briefly before closing it and handing it back over to Johnathan who replaced it on top of the others.

"I guess my visions of these teenagers were a big exaggerated," Johnathan said.

"Kids, this is Johnathan my right hand man and the guy that handles everything that I don't about this case," Mr. Finch introduced.

"Which in technical terms is all the boring and dirty work," Johnathan snapped.

"This wonderful lady is Justine," Mr. Finch said nodding to the women who was still sitting on the desk beside Johnathan's who when introduced smiled and waved politely. "She is our researcher and she researches everyone and everything connected to this case."

"I know everything about all of your girlfriends and some stuff about you all too, so don't go lying to me," Justine said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"She's also a notorious gossip," Johnathan said angrily as he sat back down and grabbed a different folder.

"Its true, so I know every gossip and piece of information true and possibly false about this case, you need anything to get around come to me, it'll get there," Justine said hopping down from the desk and walking around to the chair and sitting down and turning her attention to the computer screen.

"The rest of these agents do little bits of research which then goes to Justine which either goes through Johnathan or straight to myself," Detective Finch explained.

"Look, you brought us into this whole thing so you'd better keep us here," Duncan threatened. Mr. Finch just laughed.

"Do you really think I would tell you everything and then keep you out of the loop? Think again, we need your help just as much as you need ours," Detective Finch explained.

"Just want to make sure," Geoff said quickly.

"Trust me even if he wanted you out of the loop Justine would just keep pulling you back in," Johnathan said sending a look over to Justine who returned it with a glare.

"Guys, can we get back to what we're supposed to be doing?" Mr. Finch asked. "No objections? Good."

"Okay then, you mentioned earlier you had some ideas of where the girls might be, want to clue us in?" Justin asked.

"Well, the plane that actually crashed was a fake one that was heading straight for the junkyard anyway. We sent it up, like I mentioned, as a cover up. The real plane carrying your girlfriends we have discovered was hijacked," Mr. Finch explained. "Well, unfortunately the hijackers were far from intelligent, because the plane they took off in had minimal levels of fuel meaning they would've had to land somewhere," Mr. Finch explained.

"What if they got onto another plane or jumped, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"We've considered those possibilities too," Justine answered him. "We've pretty much scratched out them jumping, because they were over populated areas at the time, so someone would've seen something, but after asking and going through possible reports there is no evidence of that."

"There is a strong possibility they switched planes, they could've flown high enough to do so without anyone being able to see, so that we're also researching, but if they did so what happened to the plane they had been on originally? It would've have to land somewhere," Johnathan added.

"Which is the same thing with them staying on the same plane, it would've had to land somewhere," Detective Finch finished. "The question is where and how? Someone would've heard or seen something, but there is nothing."

"So technically you still have no idea where they are whatsoever?" Noah asked.

"Technically speaking, yes, but we are narrowing down the possibilities if that makes you feel any better," Detective Finch explained.

"No, it doesn't," Trent answered.

**THREE DAYS LATER...**

It was excruciating now. Three days later and we were still absolutely nowhere. We kept bugging Detective Finch about it and he always replied that we were further along then the day before, which even after one day got really annoying. Detective Finch kept us in the loop like he promised, but we were never allowed to touch the evidence or look at anything. We just got to sit or wander around the tech lab watching the agents work away. The building they were working out of was actually a hotel and we were all supplied with rooms to ourselves which meant a lot of solitary thinking time.

One morning all eleven of us were walking down to the tech lab when Noah's phone rang. He picked it up and stared at it in shock.

"What? Don't know how to answer your own phone?" Duncan teased.

"No, its a text message, from Bridgette," Noah said handing the phone to Geoff who opened the text message and read it aloud.

"Guys! We're not dead! You have to help us! Please reply! -Bridgette," Geoff read.

"Reply already!" Duncan said impatiently.

"What should I ask her or tell her?" Geoff asked.

"Ask her where she is," Tyler said. Geoff quickly sent the message and then the phone rang again.

"Our plane crashed in the middle of a forest, we have no idea where we are," Geoff read.

"Are they okay? How are they getting us messages?" Trent asked. Geoff texted them that message and then a reply came shortly after.

"Beth and Lindsay were in pretty bad shape when Katie and I left. Katie and I found an old road and found that her phone got signal, so we stopped to send you guys a message," Geoff explained.

"What about the pilots that hijacked the plane?" Cody asked. Before Geoff could reply the phone rang and it was Katie calling.

"Answer it!" Noah said.

"Hello?" Geoff asked. He handed the phone to Noah who put it on speaker phone.

"Geoff?" It was Bridgette.

"Bridgette! Oh you don't know how good it is to hear your voice," Geoff said.

"Bridgette, its Trent, are you two okay?" Trent said.

"Katie and I are fine, but like I said we have no clue where we are," Bridgette replied.

"We might be able to help you figure that one out, we have to go talk to Detective Finch," Cody said.

"Who?" Bridgette asked.

"An FBI agent whose investigating your supposed disappearance," Owen replied. We talked to Bridgette all the way down to the tech lab. When we got there we told Detective Finch about how Bridgette was on the phone.

"Bridgette this is Detective Finch are you still there?" Detective Finch asked.

"Yes I'm still here," Bridgette replied.

"Okay well I'm going to give Noah's phone to another detective whose going to track your location okay?" Detective Finch said taking Noah's phone and handing it to Justine who plugged it into her computer. It didn't even take her five minutes before she got a huge map of a forest and had a small pinpointed bullet on the screen.

"Bridgette they found you guys!" Geoff yelled into the phone.

"Thank god," Bridgette said.

"Your location reads you're about three or four hours from where we are now," Justine explained.

"We're leaving right now Bridgette, I'm going to need you and Katie to stay put okay?" Detective Finch asked.

"We can do that," Bridgette replied.

"If you have any problems just call," Detective Finch said.

"Okay, I love you Geoff," Bridgette called before hanging up. Noah took back his phone and then we all hurried and went back to the black trucks and drove off.


	3. Finding the Girls

Chapter 3-Finding the Girls

"They're coming for us!" Bridgette exclaimed throwing her arms around me happily. I hugged her back.

"I can't believe it! We're going to be rescued!" I said excitedly.

"Do you think we could make it back to the others and be back here in three hours?" Bridgette asked.

"We shouldn't risk it," I replied looking up the old road which for the past day has been empty with no sign of a car.

"What if something happened to Lindsay and Beth while we were away though? Shouldn't we go and check?" Bridgette asked.

"We left them in good hands, they know which way we went, if they really need us they'll come," I reasoned.

"I hope you're right," Bridgette whispered.

*~*~*~*~*

"How are they doing?" Heather asked as Gwen and Leshawna walked back over to the others.

"Not to good, but at least they're stable," Gwen replied.

"I hope Katie and Bridgette are okay too," Sadie said.

"I wonder if they've found anyone yet," Eva questioned.

"Well, when we crashed if there were people around don't you think someone would've heard us crash or seen the plane crashing into the trees?" Gwen asked.

"They'll find someone. Katie did say she had her cell-phone maybe they got a hold of the guys or the RCMP!" Courtney said.

"We're in the middle of a forest, how could they possibly find any signal?" Heather snapped.

"Maybe they found a little bit of signal. It only takes one bar to send a text message or make a quick call," Sadie pointed out.

"G-Gretchen," Lindsay's weak voice called from behind them.

"Coming Lindsay," Gwen called standing back up and walking back over to where they had moved Lindsay and Beth to keep them comfortable. Soon Leshawna wandered back over with her and the two teens sat on either side of the injured girls.

"Do you think Katie and Bridgette are going to bring help?" Leshawna asked.

"I don't know, but if they do I just hope its Trent," Gwen replied.

"Even seeing scrawny boy Harold, that would just make my day," Leshawna sighed.

"I want Cody," Beth whispered softly obviously having heard Gwen and Leshawna's conversation.

"And T-Tyler," Lindsay sobbed. For once the blond had gotten her boyfriend's name correct.

"Don't worry they'll be here soon," Gwen said trying to comfort the two girls. She sighed wishing she knew if her own words were true, little did she know that soon even they would be....

*~*~***THREE HOURS LATER***~*~*

"Will this rain ever stop?" Bridgette asked angrily. Suddenly the light rained turned into pouring rain that within seconds had soaked both Bridgette and I

"I'm guessing that is fate telling you no," I replied. We didn't risk going down to the trees in fear of missing the guys so we were standing on the side of the road, soaked and waiting.

"After I kiss and hug Geoff, I'm murdering him!" Bridgette yelled. I laughed and Bridgette looked at me as if I was crazy. "What is so funny?" Bridgette asked.

"I really don't know," I cried clutching my stomach as I continued to laugh. Soon Bridgette was laughing and we probably looked so strange. Two teenage girls standing in the rain, on the side of an abandoned road, soaked, and laughing hysterically. Eventually we stopped laughing and just stood watching the still empty road with heavy hearts.

"I wish they'd get here already, I'm freezing, soaked, and I just really want to go home," Bridgette cried.

"They'll be here soon and they're probably just as anxious to see us too! I'll bet anything Geoff will run right up to you and pull you into a hug and kiss you passionately," I said and Bridgette smiled. She opened her mouth to say something, but she suddenly froze her eyes going wide. "Bridgette? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Katie, look!" Bridgette said pointing up the road. I turned and looked and saw three trucks come down the road and I turned to Bridgette and we hugged each other excitedly. "THEY FOUND US! WE'RE SAVED!" Bridgette screamed.

"I wouldn't count on that." We both froze. That voice, that familiar voice. Slowly both Bridgette and I turned around to face him.

"B-b-but you disappeared, after the plane crashed," I stuttered nervously as Bridgette and I clung to each other in fright.

"Sure for a little while, but now I'm back and you're little boyfriends will be able to watch as I kill you both off," He said. He pulled out a knife from his jacket and raised it above our heads and Bridgette and I screamed. I pulled Bridgette out of the way as he thrust his knife down and hit empty air where Bridgette and I had been standing seconds earlier. "Hold still." Bridgette and I turned and ran, but the heavy footsteps and splash of the water confirmed his following us. Suddenly blinding lights shone in our eyes causing him to groan and Bridgette to stumble over the metal thing on the side of the road keeping cars from falling over the edge. She fell over to the other side and started to skid and slide down the slope.

"Bridgette!" I yelled jumping over the metal thing and trying my best to not trip and go falling down the slope.

"Get back here!" I turned and saw him starting to run down the slope. Suddenly I tripped over something and found it to be Bridgette. "Bridgette come on get up, he's right behind us," I begged helping Bridgette stand up.

"BRIDGETTE!"

"Geoff!" Bridgette screamed. "HELP!" Bridgette yelled as the man made a dive for us.

"MOVE!" I yelled pushing Bridgette out of the way and just nearly jumping backwards to avoid our chaser. He missed and ended up sliding down the rest of the slope.

"Both of you wait there!" An older man called down. I made my way over to Bridgette and we looked up and smiled as we saw a ton of people making their way down the slope, the first two being Geoff and Noah. The minute they reached us I threw my arms around Noah and hugged him tightly.

"Katie," Noah whispered returning the hug. When we broke apart he leaned in and kissed me.

"Katie, Bridgette are you both okay?" An older man said.

"Yeah," Bridgette replied as she and Geoff broke apart from their own make out session.

"Who was that guy chasing you though?" Trent asked.

"That was the guy that hijacked the plane, after the plane crashed he disappeared and we thought he was gone, but he just showed up," I explained.

"Um...guys...where did he go?" Cody asked pointing to the bottom of the slope where there was no sign of the guy anywhere. Bridgette and I suddenly looked at each other in alarm.

"The others," We gasped.

"Do you know your way back?" The older man asked.

"Yes, come on," Bridgette said. Slowly we all made our way down the rest of the slope and headed into the forest. Bridgette and I knew our way like the back of our hands as we led the way through confidently.

"Are you sure you know the way?" Justin asked.

"Of course, we're not stupid, we did mark our path," Bridgette said.

"With what?" Tyler asked.

"My hair ties," I said.

"Creative," The older man complimented. We hurried our way through the forest with Bridgette and I leading the way without hesitation. Suddenly we all stopped as a horrible scream ripped through the air. After it ended we just stood frozen for a few moments.

"That was Sadie," I whispered. Second and third screams made us all started running through the forest. Finally we arrived at our makeshift and found...

*~*~*~*~*~*

**CLIFFHANGER!!! **My favorite!!! haha, hope you like this chapter. Don't worry this isn't going to be like a four chapter story. It'll be longer then that. :) I've got plenty of twisty twists to throw in!!!


	4. Chasing a Chaser

Chapter 4-Chasing a Chaser

We arrived at our makeshift camp to find the man standing over two helpless girls. Suddenly Tyler ran forward and tackled the guy.

"Get away from my girlfriend!" Tyler yelled angrily. The guy turned and punched Tyler in the face and while Tyler was stunned he wiggled out of his grasp and managed to make a run for it back into the forest.

"Tyler, are you okay?" DJ asked as he helped him up.

"Yeah, but he got away," Tyler muttered angrily.

"Don't worry we'll catch him," The older man explained to the boys.

"Where are the other girls?" Duncan asked.

"They must of ran off when he showed up," Trent reasoned.

"Katie, Bridgette you two wait here with those two," The older man instructed nodding to Lindsay and Beth who were laying on the ground unconscious unaware of everything going on around them.

"We'll wait with them," Noah and Geoff offered.

"Us too," Cody and Tyler said.

"Fine, none of you leave unless it is an absolute emergency," The older man said firmly. He and the others all soon left and Bridgette and I hurried over to Lindsay and Beth.

"What happened to them?" Cody demanded as he and Tyler joined us.

"When the plane crashed they hit their heads pretty hard. They were in and out of consciousness when we had left, doesn't seem like its any better," Bridgette explained. After a few moments Bridgette, Geoff, Noah, and I left Tyler and Cody alone with Lindsay and Beth. The four of us and went and sat around what used to be our makeshift fire, but now was just dying embers.

"I can't believe you're still alive," Geoff said as he put his arm around Bridgette.

"We couldn't at first either," Bridgette replied.

"So what exactly happened?" Tyler asked as he and Cody wandered over.

"Well, I mean at first none of us really noticed anything was wrong, the plane took off and we were flying. We did find it a bit strange that all eleven of us were on the same plane though," I explained.

"We only realized something was wrong when the pilot, which would be that crazy guy trying to kill everyone, came and actually told us he had hijacked the plane and was literally going to ram it into the ground," Bridgette described.

"He did not!" Tyler exclaimed.

"He did and then we were all screaming bloody murder as he just let the plane crash right into the trees," I added.

"We looked for him, but after the plane had crashed there was no sign of him at all," Bridgette said.

"We just assumed he had ran or was dead," I finished.

"Well obviously he's not dead and he's bent on killing all of you?" Noah asked.

"Don't forget that he was trying to kill us in the first place, so when he found out that we weren't dead, he was bound to come back to try again," I pointed out.

"Why try to kill you guys though? Is it for revenge? Pleasure?" Cody asked.

"We don't know, none of us know this guy except that his name is like Alexander Franklin Wood or something," Bridgette explained.

"I hope the others catch him quick," I whispered.

"Guys," Suddenly one of the older men that had been with the guys crashed into the camp.

"Johnathan you okay?" Geoff asked looking up.

"Peter wants us to call off the search instead of running around. He sent me back here to get you all and to tell you we're meeting him and the others back at the trucks," Johnathan said.

"Is it safe to move Beth and Lindsay?" Cody asked.

"Even if it isn't we can't risk staying out here any longer," Johnathan said impatiently.

"Okay," Tyler replied. He and Cody went over and picked both Lindsay and Beth up bridal style and walked back over to us.

"Come on," Johnathan said marching us across the camp and out into the forest. We kept a hurried pace all along the path and I was surprised that Johnathan remembered the exact path, but I guessed that he must have a strong memory or something. Finally we reached the slope and had to help Tyler and Cody up while trying to not to drop Beth and Lindsay. When we reached the cars we found that none of the others were there. "Well...they were pretty deep in the forest and I did run back to you guys, they'll probably be here soon," Johnathan said quickly.

"Can we get Lindsay and Beth out of the rain?" Tyler asked. Johnathan nodded and took out a pair of keys and unlocked one of the trucks and Tyler and Cody laid Lindsay and Beth inside. We all waited at least ten minutes, but there was still no sign of the others. We were about to say something to Johnathan when finally someone came charging up the slope.

"It's about time you got here," Johnathan said angrily going over and helping the person over the silver thing. Suddenly Bridgette screamed and at a close look it was Alexander. I let out a scream too and clung to Noah in fright.

"It's good to see you again and without that stupid Finch guy breathing down your neck," Alexander replied shaking hands with Johnathan.

"Y-y-you know each other?" I stuttered.

"Of course we do," Johnathan snapped.

"You mean all this time you've been working _with _him?" Geoff said angrily.

"Yes, families have to stick together right?" Alexander replied.

"Families? You mean you're related?" Noah said angrily.

"Ladies and Gentleman let me introduce my older brother Johnathan Wood."


End file.
